Be My Valentine?
by Fluffpuffgerbil
Summary: A bunch of roses and card that reads: To my Sonshine- Always thinking about you, Every day of every week, Without you, my life is empty Story's better than summary! One shot


**Okay! So here's a V-day one shot for you guys just in time for Valentines day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Just read and review peeps! I'm sure there are a lot of Vday SWaC fanfictions, though, I wanted to write this. ;) Enjoy! **

**Sonny's POV**

Valentine's day at Condor Studios. One word: Chaotic.

At least that's how it was my first year here. Boys scrambling around trying to impress the girls, Mackenzie Fall cast members watching the chaos, and that three named-blonde boy having nothing to do with it.

I didn't want anything to do with it either last year, but as me and my cast ate our breakfast in the cafeteria I couldn't help but feel like I was being looked at. I kept looking up from my plate to see Chad looking down.

We hadn't been talking much lately. Things had been way busy with our shows starting up and we could only fit in a fight occasionally, which, when me and Chad are holding in our hatred towards each other, we tend to get a in a bad mood. Like one day we hadn't fought for weeks, and both me and Chad's cast mates had realized we were a bit bad tempered toward the others.

Then we saw each other, screamed our lungs out at each other and then were both completely mellow the entire day.

I continued staring and then when he turned his deep, blue eyes up to my chocolate brown ones, I turned to look at all the valentine decorations.

Then I saw Chad get up and walk out of the studio quickly. I sighed as he left and then after breakfast, headed back to rehearsal.

It was long and I was impatient, waiting for Tawni to stop flirting with every cute guy who ran into her and Nico and Grady trying to impress pretty much every girl they saw. Then they came over to me,

"How come we can't get any girls?" Grady complained to me.

"It's early, give it time," I reassured him.

"I bet Cooper has _tons _of girls," Nico glowered.

"I wouldn't assume that," I said.

"Why?" both of the boys asked.

"Have any of you seen Chad around?" I asked.

"Just at the cafeteria," Grady said.

"Well, I was watching him, and he showed no interest in any of the girls here…" _Except me…_I added to myself.

"You're point?" Grady asked.

"Apparently Chad's not into Valentine's day," I said, folding my arms.

The boys didn't speak for awhile and then Grady turned to me, "Will you be _my_ Valentine?" he asked hopefully.

"Get real!" Nico said. Grady hit his shoulder and continued looking at me.

"Sorry, but I'm not that into this holiday either," I said, glancing at Tawni who was twirling a lock of hair while flirting with one of the Teen Gladiators.

It was after rehearsal and I headed to my dressing room to see a vase full of different shades of orange and yellow roses and I advanced towards them and pulled out the card that said:

_To my Sonshine-  
Always thinking about you,  
Every day of every week,  
Without you, my life is empty_

There was no name and I looked around the dressing room, feeling lost for a moment.

Then Tawni walked in, "Ooo! Who're those from!" she asked, walking towards the roses and picking out a deep orange one.

"I have no idea!" I said, staring at the card.

Tawni looked at it from over my shoulder and said, "I wonder who that could be." But the way she said it, made it sound like I should know.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll have to find out for yourse-elf!" She said in a sing-songy voice and she sat in front of her mirror, humming and fixing her makeup.

I sighed and left the dressing room with a bright yellow rose and the card, looking around at everyone, but after a bit, I just was walking around, looking at the rose and card I took with me, when –SLAM!

"Hey watch where you're going will you?" said that familiar voice, "Sonny!" he then added quickly and apologetically, looking down at me and reaching out a hand to help me up. I took his hand and we stood up.

"Sorry, Chad," I said, examining the rose which's stem had broke. I sighed.

"Whatchya got there?" he asked.

"Someone gave me a bunch of roses and this card, here read it!" I said, handing him the card and breaking off the part of stem which had bent, so it was fine, just shorter. _There. Good as new. _

He handed it back to me, and shoved a hand into his pocket, "So uh… Any ideas of who it may be?" he asked.

"Not really," I said, looking down.

Chad shifted and then scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Then Portlyn came bouncing over to his side and looked at my rose and said, "Oh! I see Sonny got your roses and card!" she smiled.

My mouth dropped and Chad looked shocked and glared at Portlyn.

"Your roses and card?" I asked.

"Pfft! No-…..yes," he gave in.

I smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Portlyn said, backing away and running off.

"Your roses and card…" I mused.

"I know, it's cheesy, but I-" Chad started.

"No, Chad, I love it."

We smiled and then he grabbed my hands awkwardly and then slowly kissed me.

And when he pulled away, he asked, "Be my Valentine?"

"In your dreams!" I said, walking away from him, "PEACE OUT SUCKA!" I yelled and then ran off, leaving a very stunned and confused Chad behind.

**So there you guys go! I hope you enjoyed this short little thing, I know I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
